Arriésgate eligiéndome a mí…
by Me Sauver
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive es un chico huérfano que tiene sólo a su hermana. Nunca fue alguien sociable, pero de repente llegó alguien a su vida quien lo hace experimentar cosas nuevas. Pero, a pesar de querer a esa persona, le gusta "jugar" con alguien más. [AU Yaoi. Posibles parejas: Alois x Ciel, Sebas x Ciel, Sebas x Amélie, Sebas x random, Amélie x random, futuro William x Grell(?)]


**CAPÍTULO I: ****Un sentimiento extraño.**

Ciel Phantomhive no era un niño muy diferente a otros. Tenía 15 años, ojos azules, cabello negro y tez blanca...No resaltaba mucho, no poseía belleza en exceso ni tampoco era alguien excéntrico. No era más que un adolescente normal, aunque podría decirse que estaba en una mejor situación económica que sus compañeros del colegio.

Sus padres habían muerto hace varios años ya, en un accidente automovilístico. No tenía parientes cercanos, sus familiares vivían en otras ciudades, y un tío incluso en otro país. Y, aunque quisieran, no podían acogerlos en sus casas a él y su hermana mayor, ya que cada uno tenía su propia familia. Amélie era quien se había hecho cargo, ya que tenía edad suficiente como para cuidarlo.

Amélie era el nombre de su hermana mayor. Siempre sonriente, su sonrisa era reluciente, tanto que incluso podía lograr que Ciel estuviera de "mejor" humor, aunque el menor nunca abandonaba del todo su odiosa personalidad. A pesar de la diferencia de edad [Amélie 22, Ciel 15] eran bastante unidos, debido a que tras la muerte de sus padres debieron apoyarse mucho el uno en el otro...

La joven chica era bastante "boca suelta", y cuando por alguna razón no se podía ver con sus amigas, le contaba sus 'asuntos' a Ciel, quien la escuchaba con una cara muy diferente a lo que era satisfacción.

Hace no más de 5 meses, ella había estado saliendo con una chica rubia, bastante linda. Pero, debido a lo excesivamente celosa que esa chica era, terminaron. Sin embargo, en el tiempo que duró su relación, la chica había llevado varias veces a su hermano a la casa de los Phantomhive, y el jovencito había comenzado cierta "amistad" con el más joven de la residencia. Alois Trancy, hermano de Violet Trancy, tenía 17 años de edad. Un chico con una "chispa" bastante especial. Le gustaba llamar la atención, y belleza no era algo que le faltara. Sin embargo, el chico llegaba a ser algo extraño. Infantil, celoso, posesivo, alegre, depresivo. Podía ser cualquiera de esas cosas de un minuto para el otro. Pero Ciel no tenía nada en contra suya, era bueno tener a alguien cerca para conversar, al menos. O alguien que le hiciera simple compañía...El joven rubio lo llevaba de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, a comprar, a dar un paseo, a comer...Era como un "mundo nuevo" para el adinerado chico ermitaño. Tampoco pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Alois, con la excusa de "un premio por haber sido tan buen chico todo éste tiempo", le robó un beso. El peli-negro reaccionó negativamente, claro, negándose a tener contacto con el rubio por varios días. El problema comenzó cuando algo tan insignificante como un beso se convirtió en el pensamiento que más tiempo daba vueltas en su cabeza...Fue ahí cuando comenzó a sentirse algo extraño. Después de todo, a él jamás le gustó nadie, así que no sabía nada de relaciones amorosas, ¡apenas y sabía algo de relaciones amistosas entre personas!

Por culpa del rubio, su cabeza era un caos...No podía ordenar sus pensamientos, y necesitaba una solución RÁPIDA para el asunto.

Hacía varios días que Amélie le hablaba acerca de un joven. No hacía más que hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba, no paraba de halagar su belleza y de decir cuán enamorada estaba de él. Ciel estaba acostumbrado a las habladurías sin sentido de su hermana, así que no le prestaba mucha atención y muchos menos le daba su opinión al respecto. Sólo se limitaba a fingir que la escuchaba.

Amélie llegó a la residencia con su ahora actual pareja, Sebastian Michaelis. Tomándolo de la mano, la joven subió la escalera con rapidez. Habían tenido algo de juego previo en el auto de peli-negro y no podía esperar mucho para llegar a la cama y poder terminar lo ya comenzado. La "emoción del momento" la volvió más despistada de lo que naturalmente ya era, y abrió la primera puerta a la que llegó como si se tratara de su habitación...Su sorpresa no fue poca al ver a su hermano menor siendo besado por otro chico. Se trataba de un muchacho rubio que ella conocía muy bien. Ciel se sorprendió al oír como la puerta se abrió de golpe muy rápidamente, por lo que se alejó de Alois inmediatamente, limpiando su boca ahora con su manga. La vergüenza y los nervios se adueñaron de su rostro, tiñéndolo de un color rojo pocas veces antes visto sobre el casi siempre inexpresivo rostro del más joven de los Phantomhive.

**̶**** ¿Q-Qu…? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ENTRAS A MI HABITACIÓN SIN PERMISO?!** –soltó el más joven en forma de grito. Los nervios no eran algo que supiera manejar bien, ya que no era algo que sintiera a menudo. A Alois no parecía molestarle en nada la situación, estaba tapando parte de su rostro con una mano…A simple vista, parecía que estaba avergonzado. Sin embargo, se cubría el rostro sólo para ocultar una suave sonrisa de "diversión".

La joven chica sólo cerró la puerta de golpe, casi con la misma rapidez con la cuál la había abierto en primer lugar. Toda la excitación del momento anterior había desaparecido, ver a Ciel en una situación así no era algo que ella esperaba.

Su acompañante se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la situación y sugirió que ella lo llamara cuando se haya calmado, que por ahora era mejor dejarla a solas. Amélie no se quejó, y así fue como esperó en la sala que Alois se retirara…En silencio, sentada, pensando.

Sorprendentemente, Alois se fue bastante rápido. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el joven rubio se estaba despidiendo con un "_Hasta pronto, Amee~"_. La chica le respondió de la misma manera, reemplazando su nombre por el de Alois.

Parecía que Ciel no estaba dispuesto a ir donde ella se encontraba para así poder hablar, así que fue su hermana quien terminó yendo ella a la habitación del contrario. Luego de tocar y escuchar un casi murmurado "_pasa_", la castaña se adentró en el cuarto ajeno.

Al principio, la charla fue un poco incómoda. Pero, de a poco, con paciencia y delicadeza, Amélie logró que Ciel le contara acerca de aquellos extraños pensamientos y sentimientos que había tenido últimamente.

La mayor de los Phantomhive no estaba en posición de juzgar al menor, después de todo, ella también salía con personas de su mismo sexo de vez en cuando. Así que, de la mejor manera posible, intentó aconsejarlo y aclararle algunas dudas.

Claramente, Ciel aún estaba avergonzado por la situación anterior, y ese tipo de charla no ayudó mucho…Por lo que su hermana terminó por cambiar el tema de conversación.

Cuando Ciel quisiera saber sobre cualquier otra cosa o simplemente hablar, ella lo escucharía y lo aconsejaría. No iba a obligarlo a decirle nada ni a hablar de cosas de las cuáles no estaba seguro todavía. Así que de momento lo dejaría en paz.

Comida chatarra fue lo que ordenó para comer junto a Ciel esa noche. Algo de comida y unas películas, eso tranquilizaría totalmente el ambiente. Hay un momento para todo, y ese momento era para relajarse y estar bien. Por lo que después de aquello, se iría a dormir y dejaría al menor solo con sus pensamientos…

* * *

><p>Hola~ bueno, les traigo una historia que comencé hace aproximadamente dos años...La abandoné por motivos personales, pero al intentar releerla ahora, era tan basura que decidí "editarla" y re-subirla. Sin embargo, esto es más "reescribirla" que otra cosa -CRY-<p>

No diré que es la gran cosa porque estaría mintiendo, pero espero que la disfruten al menos un poco. Ésto es apenas el primer capítulo, pronto traeré capítulos nuevos.

* * *

><p><strong>DATOS DE "AMÉLIE PHANTOMHIVE":<strong>

Hmm...les dejo una 'descripción' de Amélie. [sé que es un nombre francés y Phantomhive es un apellido inglés, pero #YOLO]

Cabello castaño oscuro [más oscuro que el de Rachel] y largo. Sus ojos son como los de Vincent, color "avellana", o "avellana oscuro". Se muestra alegre, pero suele llorar por las noches en soledad. No pasa un día sin que piense en sus padres, los extraña y los necesita. Todo ha sido muy difícil para ella desde que ellos ya no están...Pero frente a Ciel debe mostrarse alegre, ya que cree ser el pilar que sostiene la casa, y no quiere derrumbarse. Su forma de llenar esa soledad es con relaciones pasajeras. Muy "bitch" en la cama, el sexo aleja esos malos -y deprimentes- pensamientos, al menos por un rato, así que trata de disfrutarlo tanto como puede. No es de tener relaciones duraderas, cree siempre estar enamorada, pero al tiempo se aburre de la persona y se da cuenta de que no era "amor verdadero", entonces sigue en busca de éste. Es bisexual. La apariencia tanto suya como de las demás personas es algo en lo que se fija mucho. Puede ser amiga de una persona desalineada, pero no salir con alguien así. Le gusta probarse nuevos peinados siempre, tiene su grupo de buenas amigas, así que suele pasar bastante tiempo con ellas cuando Ciel está en la escuela o en la casa de alguien más. Es hermosa, y su cuerpo lo es también. Tiene 22, pero aparenta 18. Es simpática, puede enamorar a cualquiera con sólo hablar unas pocas veces, pero -como ya dije- se aburre fácilmente de las cosas, en especial de las parejas.

Con Ciel es la hermana "buena onda", no es sobreprotectora, pero lo cuida apropiadamente, no sin dejar de ser alegre y divertida. Cuando Ciel era más pequeño, eran muuuy cercanos, pero al crecer comenzó a ser más odioso y aunque aún se llevan bien, no son tan cercanos como lo eran en aquella época.

Le gusta cantar, no es mala en eso, pero tampoco tiene una voz demasiado privilegiada. Va a karaokes con sus amigas y canta allí, o en fiestas.

Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre por ahora. Más adelante daré más detalles, no se angustien(?).

**[Les dejaría unas imágenes de referencia, pero no me deja]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LEER, SUPER IMPORTANTE:<strong>

**Esto es un AU**. Las personalidades están bastante cambiadas, ya que _nadie aquí vivió_ lo que _sí_ vivieron los personajes en el anime/manga.

Sebastian será estilo infantil, bastante masoquista (ya que no le molesta para nada ser maltratado por Ciel), con su lado patético y un poco "egocéntrico" en algún momento. _[Nota: no es alguien que quieran ver enojado]_

Ciel es un odioso de mierda, trata mejor a Alois que a Sebastian. De momento, no puedo decir mucho porque serían spoilers, pero digamos que a Ciel le importa poco Sebastian, pero le gusta físicamente y la forma en la que lo puede manipular.

Alois es...bueno, veré cómo desarrollo la personalidad de él conforme pasen los capítulos.

La información de Amélie ya la di antes.

* * *

><p>Estoy abusando de éstas líneas que dividen la página...<p>

En fin~ cualquier opinión, pueden dejarla en un **review**. Nos vemos pronto~

_[Pueden encontrar mis redes sociales en mi información]_


End file.
